Food Fetish Cookie Dough Ice Cream
by AJ Angelique
Summary: Lee walks in one day to find Gaara with his favorite ice cream...


Food Fetish - Cookie Dough Ice Cream

Disclaimer - I don't own Naruto...well, maybe a key chain and a button. BUT YOU CAN'T HAVE THEM!  
You get the point, right? No? sighs I don't own Naruto or the characters, I', just borrowing a couple for my own perverse pleasure.  
evil giggle and clears throat

Anime - Naruto Rating - NC-17, Yaoi (M/M)  
Email - that said and done, on with the show!

Food Fetish - Cookie Dough Ice Cream AJ Angelique

It was a seemingly quiet summer day in the village of the Hidden Leaf. The air was warm, birds were mildly chirping amongst the various noises the bugs were making and Rock Lee was casually heading back to his place while enjoying the afternoon. It didn't take him long to reach home and he placed his hand on the warm metal of the doorknob as he opened the door only to stop in his tracks. Once inside, he found Gaara sitting on the floor of his living room...casually licking an ice cream cone. "Gaara-kun," Lee said, his voice attracting Gaara's attention enough to stop in mid lick and turn his eyes towards Lee.  
"Hmm?" Gaara hummed.  
"What's that?" Lee asked, pointing at the frozen confection.  
"Ice cream," Gaara replied as if it was the most normal thing in the world.  
Lee raised an eyebrow.  
"Cookie dough"  
Lee frown, "Did you steal that from Naruto...again?" "..." Lee put his hands on his hips, "Gaara-kun"  
Gaara look away Lee, "Yes" he said rather flatly.  
Lee sighed heavily and finally closed the front door, "Gaara-kun. You need to stop that"  
"Why? It's fun," Gaara said and took another lick of the cold confection.  
Lee let out an exasperated sigh, "Are you going to at least share with me"  
Gaara grinned, "Maybe...if you sit next me."

Lee smiled back as he walked over and sat right next to Gaara. He held the cone between their faces so they each had an equal side to lick...fairly equal. Several minutes passed before Lee reached his first bit of Cookie Dough. Lee grinned as he took the bit of dough between his teeth and pulled it free from the scoop of ice in one piece. Gaara looked up as he did this and saw Lee looking back at him with a big smile on his face and his hand up in "victory", the bit of cookie dough rested comfortably between his teeth. Gaara narrowed his eyes just for a moment before an idea flashed through his mind and in the next moment he quickly moved towards Lee. Caught off guard, Lee's mouth was attacked by Gaara's, kissing him fiercely, his tongue slipping inside Lee's mouth.

Though caught off guard, Lee wasn't completely opposed to the situation and began to kiss Gaara back, closing his eyes and enjoying the moment. Gaara smiled, enjoying the rewards of this plan as his tongue once again explored the dark depths of this ninja's mouth, his taste mixed with that of the sweet melted ice cream. One moment, they were deeply involved in a deep kiss. The next moment, their lips were parted and Lee almost felt breathless. It was only then that Lee realized, with a loud gasp, Gaara's deception as the bit of cookie dough he had taken from the ice cream was now in Gaara's mouth.

Lee's face twisted in anger for a moment as he lunged back at Gaara, determined to use his own trick against him. Gaara was quicker though, swallowing the bit of cookie dough and readily accepting Lee's kiss. Gaara didn't open his mouth though, which annoyed Lee to no end as he tried to press his tongue through steely shut lips. Lee was so intent on the kiss that he didn't notice Gaara toss the cone, ice cream and all, aside and wrap his arms around Lee's body. Then, slowly but surely, he pressed his weight upon Lee until he was lying down on the floor. Lee moaned lightly and became lost in the kiss, totally forgetting why he was kissing Gaara in the first place. At the same time, Gaara ran his hands up Lee's body, both feeling his lover and removing his cloths at the same time.

"N...no fair," Lee breathed, breaking the kiss as he too pawed at Gaara's clothing. Gaara silently complied as he continued to continue rid Lee of his shirt as Lee tugged at his sash before finally lifting it over his head and yanking it off Gaara's body to join the shirt on the floor. Lee's hands soon encountered Gaara's shirt as the redhead dipped down and made contact with his skin, paying attention to the hollow in his neck before brushing a trail of kisses down to his chest which resulted in first a low moan and then shivers as each kiss brushed and excited a bundle of nerves beneath the skin. Hands grasped cloth and a hiss of air escaped Lee's mouth as Gaara's tongue swirled and teased a budding nipple before his mouth latched onto it. Lee whimper lightly as his hand released the fabric of the shirt and dug underneath only to be rewarded with the warmth of flesh they sought. Uttering a tone of annoyance, Gaara moved away from Lee as his hands shifted to his shirt. One swift movement, the shirt was gone from Gaara's torso and he was back upon Lee before he could do or say anything.

Paying brief attention to the other nipple, Gaara teased Lee's skin as he slowly made further down his lover's body till his reached the hem of the green pants. Glaring at the annoying garment for just a brief moment, he took hold of the hem and yanked them as far down as they hold go before taking hold of them with one hand and yanking them off the rest of the way.  
'He's getting better at this,' Lee thought to himself as he briefly watched the pants fly through the air and vanish behind Gaara's back. It was only when Gaara's fingers traced their way further down his skin when Lee realized that his pants weren't the only thing there were removed and before he could think about that, his lover's finger slowly wrapped around his hardening length, circling around it tightly like a perfect glove. Gaara smiled at the organ reacted to his touch as he began the stroke its length.

Lost in the drifting tides of feelings Gaara's touch was producing, Lee gasped in surprised as he felt something cold and slick touch his skin, which aided his lover's hand to glide over his length easier. Lee moved to look down at Gaara only to be surprised once more by the same cold slick feeling, but from further south this time. Gaara's fingers worked his entrance, both prepping and pleasing it at the same time he knew where to brush to make Lee lost in a rippling pool of pleasure, gradually slipping in a couple more fingers before finally removing his hands one by one. Lee pouted ever so slightly, feeling both abandoned and uncompleted as Gaara discarded the rest of his cloths before descended back upon Lee.

Prepping himself briefly, Gaara placed himself at Lee's entrance and slowly pressed into his lover, enticing a low moan as his length filled him. Once all the way in, Gaara slowly pulled back out and thrusted back in at the same slow pace, making sure to brush his tip against that one sweet spot that sent a jolt of pleasure through Lee's body and to cause a low moan to escape from the ninja's lips. Gaara smiled inwardly, pleased to know that his actions were bringing his lover such pleasure as his thrusts increased in their speed to the point he was riding Lee as fast and hard as he could as the air was filled with the loud groans and moans of their lovemaking.

After what seemed like at eternity, the couple came with a loud cry as Gaara spilled his hot seed deep within Lee as Lee spilled his seed all over their stomachs. After a brief moment of stillness, the two relaxed and began to catch their breaths as Gaara rolled over to his side while at the same time, keeping Lee close to him merely by wrapping a silent arm around him and guiding him to lay next to Gaara on the floor. Lee didn't mind, he loved the bliss of the glow and was quite pleased to be so close to Gaara once again after another intense session of lovemaking. Yet as his breath came in regular breaths and the beat of his heart began to calm, he couldn't for life of him remember how this all started.

"Gaara-kun," Lee said non-chalantly as he traced a couple lazy circles on his lover's chest.  
Gaara heard his voice and looked at him with a raised eyebrow, "Yes"  
"Remind me again...what started all of this?" Lee asked, almost shyly.  
A string of random cursed raced through Gaara's mind at that moment, "...ice cream"  
It took Lee's mind a moment to register these words as his memory crawled backwards through all the motions until it finally reached when he walked in through the door and.  
"ICE CREAM?" Lee shouted in an excited tone as he started to sit up but was right back on the floor in one swift motion.

"Chill, it's taken care of," Gaara said in a cool and methodical voice.  
Lee stared at Gaara for a moment, "Gaara-kun, what did you do with the ice cream"  
"I tossed it aside...I think it landed on a table...this time," Gaara replied, mildly glancing towards a random direction.  
"WHAT?" Lee said, getting excited once again.  
Gaara frowned, "Can't we just relax"  
"But..." Lee started.  
Gaara quickly shifted his frown to a pout.  
Lee sighed, "At least it's not on the floor this time," Lee said, stressing the last two words as he cuddled back up to Gaara who had an inward sigh of relief as he knew that the ice cream was indeed nearby, melting quite nicely on what looked like an ash tray on a nearby table. It was then that Gaara lifted his hand to his face and began to lick at his fingers. Lee noticed this and leaned forward to suck on a digit only to be surprised by the sweet taste he found.

'Odd, since when did he have ice cream on his hand?' Lee thought to himself.

END 


End file.
